The Wings of a Toa Angel
by Savairaty's Angel
Summary: When a GaMatoran finds a strange creature of the beach, Nokama takes it to her home for healing. who is she and why does Toa Lewa like her? [Sadly I no longer have anymore Ideas for this story...HELP A WRITER IN NEED!]
1. The Winged Being

**Turaga Vakama**: "Gather round and listen again to the story…of the bionicle. Long after the Makuta's defeat, my people celebrated the coming of our new Toa…Toa Takanuva. For years Mata Nui has forever remained in peace, but many thoughts of Makuta's return linger around the hearts and minds of the Toa and my people…the Matoran."

"A couple of days ago, during the change of season, a Ga-Matoran came a cross a rather odd creature; this is where I leave you…and this is where our new story begins-"

**

* * *

**

Part 1

**The Winged Being

* * *

**

A small aqua colored Ga-Matoran walked along the beach as she admired the ocean's beauty and glory. Suddenly the Ga-Matoran tripped and fell on the sand; some of the sand went into her mask. She took it off for a moment, just to clean the inside, and placed it back on. Turning around, she jumped back and ran behind a broken tree truck, which seemed rotted from it being on the beach for so long. She stared at the thing for a while and noticed to motion; the creature looked like a Toa…but wasn't. It had beautiful whitish-golden wings, and wore the strangest of clothing. The only people on Mata Nui, who wore cloths, were the Turaga. But the creature was too tall to be Turaga. Finding a small stick from the rotted tree trunk, she slowly walked up to the creature and poked it in the shoulder. For a few moments…it didn't move. The Ga-Matoran sighed; all in one moment, the creature grabbed the Ga-Matoran's leg. In reaction to this, she screamed loudly, loud enough for Turaga Nokama and Toa Gali to hear. Both looked at each other and made their way to the beach; the creature release her hold on the Ga-Matoran and fell unconscious. The creature was weak and tired; finally they arrived…

"Is everything alri-" Nokama stopped before continuing; she saw the creature and gasped. Gali took the Ga-Matoran and examined her for any damage.

"You seem to be okay." Gali told her, she made her way to Nokama and watched as she went to the creature and examined her wings. She asked Gali to flip the creature on its back; in doing so, the creature moaned and groaned. The creature coughed from the water she had swallowed and looked at Nokama and Gali. Trying to rise, her legs shook from weakness and fell; Gali caught her and helped her up. "Gali,"

"Yes?"

"Summon the other Toa and Turaga…_after_ you place her inside my home." Nokama said as she remembered the creature Gali held. A few hours passed, a sudden knocking was heard on the door as Nokama let in the other Turaga and Toa.

"Why have you summoned us Nokama?" Vakama asked as he sat down. Nokama paused for a moment and pulled back a curtain to her room. All the Turaga gasped, as did some Toa, and were shocked at what they saw. The creature was sleeping soundly on Nokama's bed; her wings hung over the bed and dragged on the floor.

"Look like a big-tall (large) Gukko bird." Lewa said as he tilted his head and examined the wings.

"Oh yeah Lewa," Tahu began sarcastically. "Only…Gukko birds don't have soft wings." He said as he felt the softness of the creature's feathers.

"Ow…" said the creature. Tahu jumped back, as the Turaga moved back as well. The creature turned her head and looked at the Toa and Turaga that stood before her. She got up slowly, but then bumped her head on the ceiling. She withdrew her head and placed her hand on her head, rubbing it as she looked up. She was no Toa, but she seemed to be around the same height as them. She had blue hair with silver bangs; wore a pairs of blue jean pants and a white silky shirt. Her blue-silvered colored eyes could hypnotize any man; she rubbed her head and grunted. Nokama walked up to her and cleared her throat. "A-Are you alright?"

"Ouch…I don't kn-" she turned to Turaga Nokama wide eyed. "D-Did you say something?" Nokama nodded with a smile. The creature's vision became better as she gasped at whom she spoke to. Looking around, she found herself in a small house. Suddenly a stinging feeling arose in her right wing. "Ow!" she held her wing and moaned.

"Is something wrong?"

"M-My wing…I thinks it's broken." Nokama looked at Gali, and just by looking at her, Gali made her way to the girl and began healing her wing. As she finished, Tahu caught her before she even reached the ground. "You okay?"

"Yes…what about you?" she asked the winged girl. She made her way out of the house and stretched her wings. Matoran that passed by stopped and gazed in awe; they had never seen wings that large before. The Turaga and Toa inside the house walked out and saw this as well, no Gukko bird, had large wings like those. The girl smiled, with one big flap of her wings, she flew upwards. A gust of wind blew all around; looking up, everyone saw her flying about. She shouted in joy as she did spirals, loop-de-loops, and nosedives; Toa Lewa smiled, using his twin air katana, he flew beside her. She smiled, both flew together; after a few more air tricks, they came back down and laughed. "Oh man, I've never met anyone who loves to fly like I do." Lewa smiled and for a moment, Matau thought he saw him blushing.

"Well now that your better, perhaps you could tell us where you came from?" Her smile slowly turned into a frown; she lowered her head and tightened her eyes. All she could remember were screams and bloodshed, tears rolled down her face as her shoulders shook from her silently crying. Nokama took her hand, "Are you okay?" Looking at them, they saw the tears from her eyes. For her to be crying like that must mean that something unspeakable happened.

"You don't have to tell us if you wishnot." He gave her a reassuring smile. Smiling back, she wiped her tears away. "Do you have a place to stay?" Onewa asked.

"Uh…no not really." She replied with uncertainty.

"Well then, why don't you comestay, with one of us?" Lewa said, before consulting the others.

* * *

**Will this newcomer be accepted by the Toa and Turaga andhas Lewa taken a liking to her?**

**You'll just have to wait until the next chap n.n!**


	2. Lewa in LOVE?

**Part 2**

**Lewa in LOVE!

* * *

**

All the Turaga and Toa looked at Lewa when he said that. "I don't know," she said. "I mean…I wouldn't want to be a bother to all of you-" Lewa took her hand and said, "Its no trouble-bother, in fact…why not comestay with me and Turaga Matau?" Matau took Lewa by the hand and took him away from her. "Lewa, gold-hearted you are, but don't quick-think! You don't even know what island-home she came from. You don't even know her name…" Lewa went to her and asked, "What's your name?" Matau slapped his forehead, he wonders if he's ever acted like that? "Oh, I'm sorry," spreading her wings outward, she bowed. "I'm Sora." Lewa smiled and looked back at Matau, who seemed to be mumbling about Lewa's actions. "Come on Turaga…she has no place-stay (place to stay). Allow wing-friend to stay with us."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Nokama said as she placed her hand on Matau's shoulder. "Lewa flies, right?"

"Yes?" Matau replied and wondered where this was going. "Well our friend Sora flies, so staying at Le-Koro would be a great place for her."

"What does that have to do with her comestay with me?" he asked. "If she were to stay with any of us, there wouldn't be room enough for her to fly about." Matau's head dropped, he sighed; seeing what Nokama was meant he looked at Lewa, who seemed too glued to Sora's beauty, and raised his brow. "Alright," he said with a smile. "She can comestay with us." Sora smiled. She hugged Lewa and kissed the side of his mask. Both stared at each other wide-eyed; Sora smiled, while Lewa's mask glow bright red like Tahu's mask. Turaga Matau shook his head; Nokama laughed and thought it was cute. She remembered how Matau liked her back when they were Toa. Gali laughed and asked, "Could your mask get any redder, Lewa?" Lewa noticed this and made an embarrassing grin. Everyone laughed, Sora and Lewa smiled at each other. Finally it was time for Turaga Matau and Lewa to show Sora her new home. In Le-Koro, the Le-Matorans greeted their new visitor. Sora felt so at home, Lewa took her to a home that was empty.

"This is where I time-spend, thinking…you can rest here if you wish." Sora walked inside, it was very roomy; she found a bed that was seemed unused for a while and sat down. A puff of dust flew out of the house, Lewa and Sora walked out coughing and laughing. Later on that day, Sora flew around Le-Koro; she really felt she was back home, until, "Windfly!" Lewa was right next to her, for some odd reason, Lewa was trying to get her attention. Either that or, he was trying to make her laugh, whenever he tried to get her attention, he would hit a tree. Matau, noticed this for sometime now, and it's beginning to worry him. He sat down in his home and thought long and hard about this. Was it really wise for him to bring her? Suddenly his front door knocked, and much to his surprise, the one knocking on his door…was Sora.

"Um, Turaga Matau, may I speak with you?"

"Of course." He allowed her to come in and sit with him. "Now, what seems to be the trouble-bother?" She looked outside and saw Lewa windflying again, trying to get her to look. Matau saw the expression on her face and quickly realized what the problem was. "Is Lewa the one trouble-bothering you?"

"Well it's not that…its just," she lowered her head and tried to think of the right words. "The Lewa I met wasn't a show-off, but now…now I'm not so sure who he is anymore." Matau understood this more than any, when he liked Nokama; he tried so hard for her to like him. But in the end it failed. Taking Sora's hand, he smiled and said, "I will speech-talk with him." Sora thanked him with a hug and a light kiss on the forehead, leaving the stunned Turaga; he shook his head and returned to what was happening now. He walked outside and saw Lewa at it again. "Lewa!" Lewa turned and…hit a tree. "Lewa…a moment."

"Yes Turaga?" Lewa was rubbing his head as he listened. "Lewa, Sora was speech-talked with me and has said…"

"Sora!" Lewa waved at her, she smiled and left for home. "You were saying Turaga."

If there was one thing Turaga Matau disliked, it was someone interrupting him as she spoke. He took Lewa by the hand and brought him inside his home. "THIS IS PRICECLY WHAT SORA SPEECH-TALKED ME ABOUT!" Lewa's eyes widened, Matau sat down and calmed himself, and he told Lewa to sit. "Lewa…why are you acting like this? A Toa is not some jester, for there is a time and place for everything." Lewa lowered his head and looked outside, he saw Sora playing with the Le-Matoran, flying as they flew on the Gukko birds with her.

"Lewa wants to impress Sora," he said as he looked at Matau. The Turaga was stunned; Lewa never spoke with such a serious mask on. "Why?" Lewa raised his brow and looked at her again. "I-I," he smiled and looked at Matau. "I l-love her…" Matau eyes grew wider and his mouth gaped;_ Did he say…L-LOVE?_ Turaga Matau rubbed his neck and sighed;_ This is going to be hard…_

"Listen…you mustn't let love dark-see (blind) you, if you want her to like you…just…be Lewa." Lewa titled his head, "But she won't-not like me…" Matau whacked him one on the noggin, Lewa yelped and rubbed his head. "Yes she will…believe me…" he lowered his head and looked outside. "I should think-know." Lewa blinked and titled his head again; _he was in love once?_ Finally understanding, he thanked him and left.

"Sora!" Sora turned and saw Lewa. "Sora…I-I…Lewa wants…to sorry-say…to Sora." He was trying to catch his breath from running. Sora blinked, "Why?"

"B-Because…Lewa…did not want…Sora t-to won't-not…like L-Lewa." He looked up and saw a smile on her face. Sora sat him down with her and took his hand; Lewa's mask began blushing, as he looked deep into her eyes. "Lewa…it's not that I don't like you…I didn't like how you were showing off and…how you kept hitting trees. Which reminds me…are you okay?" Lewa nodded; for the first time he felt like shouting all over Mata Nui, that he loved Sora. "And by the way," she kissed his mask. "I forgive you." Lewa smiled. For several days, Lewa and Sora were inseparable. Even the other Toa noticed this; for instance, when they needed Lewa to take a crate of food and medicine to Onu-Koro, Sora went with him.

_**Everything went well with them, until…**_

"Lewa…do you love me?" Sora asked. Lewa froze, of course he loved her; the problem was telling her. They were with the other Toa and Turaga when they heard this. Matau shook his head; _Poor Lewa…_

"I-I," For some reason, Lewa couldn't say it. Sora sighed; she turned around and was about to leave. But just then, Lewa took her hand and brought her close to him. Then without knowing what he was doing, he kissed her on the lips. All the Toa and Turaga gasped; slowly breaking apart, Sora smiled ad said, "So you do love me?"

"Yes, to the deep-end of Mata Nui. To the deep-end of the protodermis sea! I love you!" Sora laughed as he flew up to the sky. "I'll even loud-shout it for you…I LOVE SORA!" After his loud-shout, he flew down and kissed her again. Sora laughed, he lifted her up to the sky as he spun her around and around. "Lewa, stop I'm getting dizzy." Both of them were so happy, but this didn't bod well with the others. They were very concerned about this and ordered a meeting with Matau and Lewa.

* * *

**Will they allow Lewa to love Sora, or will Lewa have to put his love for Sora…behind him?**

**Next up chap 3 TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE… **


	3. A Baby Matoran

_Sorry that it's so short guys...X0_

* * *

The next morning, Toa Lewa awakens to the morning sun shining in his eyes. Yawning, he sees Sora's hand on top of his chest, he smiles. Kissing her lightly, she opens her eyes and smiles. 

"Good morning Lewa." She said in a tired tone.

"Good-sun, Sora. (Good Morning)" Lewa said as he got out of bed. He did his morning stretch and smiled as he saw Sora watching him. He went over to her and hugged her tightly; she hugged him in return and kissed him. Slowly she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to fix him breakfast. Later that day Matau and Lewa went to the temple and saw the expression on their faces.

"Miss Sora we know you're there." Lewa turned and saw her walk out from the shadows. Lewa put his hand out and took her to his side. "Lewa…We need you and the other Toa's to go on an important mission. You must go to an island not far from here and collect as many herbs as you can get." Lewa nodded and smiled, thinking that Sora would come with him. "But Sora, I'm afraid, must stay here with us."

Sora nodded her head; Lewa looked at her and said, "Lewa will quick-come as soon as Lewa can." Both kissed, as Lewa and the other's left, Sora sighed and rubbed her shoulders.

"So, when is the child do?" asked Nokama.

"In a few…WHA-?" Sora turned and looked at Nokama. How did she know? Nokama took her hand and looked up at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others…though when Lewa returns I suggest you tell him." Sora smiled and thanked the old Turaga. Nokama was nice enough to invite Sora to dinner, since they were so close to Ga-Koro. Nokama let her stay for about a week, until Lewa came to Ga-Koro to get Sora. Lewa flew down to Sora and stopped something seemed different. Her stomach had gotten a bit bigger then when he left. Sora hugged him and kissed his mask.

"Oh Lewa…there's something I have to tell you…um-" she looks back at Nokama who gave her a reassuring nod and turned back to him. "I'm…pregnant."

"Pre-gah-nant?" he titled his head. She smiled. "I'm having a baby."

(**Don't ask how it happened…it just did…oO 0**)

"Baby?" He was even more confused. "A little Matoran is being made in my belly."

"WHA? H-HOW!" Lewa said as he looked at her stomach. Then he remembered, "You mean-say…that when…we…" Sora smiled and nodded. At first he turned away and thought, _"A little Matoran is being made in her…and we did it together?"_ Sora's smile turned into a frown. "Are you mad?" Lewa shook his head and turned. "Lewa not sad-angry, Lewa glad-happy!" He lifts her up gently and kisses her. "Lewa Glad-happy…but now…what does that make Lewa?"

Sora smiled and kissed him again, "A father…a protector of our Matoran."

Matau, who was still confused on how this all happened, pulled Vakama aside and asked, "Do you thinks he's ready for this?" Vakama smiled and nodded.


End file.
